Numerous proposals have been made for hair cutting apparatus which can be used for cutting, trimming or styling hair of substantial length. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,483 discloses a hair cutting apparatus wherein a suction is created in a housing and a cutting apparatus is located in the suction path so that the hair is clipped and then accumulated in a suitable casing connected to the opposite end of the package. Another device for trimming hair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,949, which also discloses a hair cutting apparatus having a vacuum associated therewith to draw the hair into the cutter and also an adjusting mechanism for automatically cutting the hair at a predetermined length.
While numerous such devices have been proposed, none to date have found any degree of commercial success. Therefore, the conventional comb and scissors and mechanical or electrical clippers are still utilized as the basic hair cutting device which requires a significant degree of skill in the technique of use. There, therefore, remains a need for an acceptable apparatus that can be utilized by an unskilled person without any significant degree of experience and one which will cut the hair at predetermined lengths with a certain degree of accuracy.